


A Grateful Heart

by MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur's Had Plenty Of Self Exploration Though, Barebacking, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Era, Character Death Fix, Come Eating, Experienced Merlin (Merlin), Finger Sucking, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/pseuds/MerthurAllure
Summary: "I want to say, something I've never said to you before. Something I should've admitted a long time ago." He grabbed Merlin's hand with his free one and squeezed it, looking deep into his eyes.Basically a PWP rewrite of the ending





	A Grateful Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended for bottom Arthur fest 2019, but in typical Kirby fashion it was hella late! Enjoy!
> 
> (Takes place after the magic reveal)

It had been decided that Arthur's best chance for survival was to let Merlin take him to Lake Avalon and seeing no other options, Arthur agreed.

While the piece of the blade forged in Aithusa's breath was too powerful for Merlin to stop or remove on his own, he was able to slow it's movement using almost all his magic. The road to Lake Avalon was filled with distractions but even still he only briefly stopped focusing his magic on Arthur once, using it to help him kill the wretched Morgana once and for all.

  
He knew his time was nearly up after that.

  
After letting Merlin remove his heavy armor and begging to just be held, Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's cheek and spoke quietly.

"I want to say, something I've never said to you before. Something I should've admitted a long time ago." He grabbed Merlin's hand with his free one and squeezed it, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you, Merlin."

Before Merlin could even react or fully register what was said, Arthur lost consciousness and fell limp in his arms. Merlin immediately panicked and called out for Kilgharrah while channeling every single ounce of his magic into keeping Arthur alive. The dragon arrived and quickly flew them straight to the lake.

Merlin vaguely heard Kilgharrah speaking to him as he dragged Arthur towards the waters edge, but using every last bit of his energy to save his king made it impossible to comprehend the words. His vision started to blur as they entered the water and before he knew it he was sinking, into Lake Avalon and into darkness.

 

 

Merlin awoke to a burning in his lungs. He was on the hard ground beside the edge of the lake, coughing and sputtering up water. His struggle seemed to alert Arthur who immediately rushed to his side. Arthur lifted Merlin's head into his lap and patted him on the back until his breathing returned to almost normal.

Realization came crashing down on Merlin, a shocked expression on his face as he looked up at his king.

"Arthur!" He gasped. "Wh-what- how? How are you- I thought.." Arthur just smiled down at Merlin as he struggled to form a sentence.

Suddenly Merlin surged forward and grabbed Arthur's shoulders, pulling him into a desperate kiss. When they finally broke apart for air they stared at each other silently for a moment. Arthur's unreadable expression morphed into a grimace and he wiped the excess water from his mouth.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that I'm such an idiot, I didn't even ask and you probably hate me even more-" Arthur laughed as he cut off Merlin's incessant prattling with a hand over his mouth.

"Dirty lake water isn't my favorite taste, but it's fine, really." He smiled and let his hand drop. Merlin just stared at him in a mix of shock and confusion.

"Oh don't look at me like that _Mer_ lin! Did I not just confess to you before practically dying? I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine that bit." Arthur said.

"Well yes, but I just thought, because of the magic, you... hated me."

"Merlin just how dense are you? I was mad and hurt that you kept it from me yes, but I understand why you did. I could _never_ hate you. I know I'm not the best at expressing myself but I meant what I said. I love you."

Merlin was speechless and just stared at him slack jawed. After a moment that felt like ages he smiled at Arthur, tears streaming down his face. "I love you too Arthur."

"Oh don't be such a girl." Arthur teased fondly as he wiped away Merlin's tears and leaned in to kiss him. Merlin laughed into the kiss and hugged Arthur tightly. He pressed their foreheads together and sighed.

"I thought I'd lost you Arthur, thought you were dead."

"You'll never lose me." Arthur said, his voice full of conviction. He used his thumbs to wipe away the last of Merlin's tears and gently brushed his fingertips over those perfect lips.

It was obvious that the time for talking was over as Arthur kissed Merlin with intent, a bruising kiss filled with years of pent up hunger and raw emotion. Merlin melted into it and let his mouth fall open when Arthur nipped at his bottom lip. Arthur's tongue slipped in to massage his own and suddenly nothing else in the world mattered.

As their kissing became more heated and frantic, Arthur's strong arms pulled Merlin further on top of him until their hips were aligned. Merlin instinctively started rutting against Arthur and gasped when he felt the king's hardened length under his own. Arthur moaned and began trailing kisses down Merlin's jaw to his neck, biting down just above his collar bone. Merlin shivered with the stinging pleasure and clenched his fist in Arthur's tunic. Suddenly he was pushed back, just enough so Arthur could pull the cloth off over his head.

Merlin watched in awe before quickly doing the same and leaning down to kiss Arthur's chest. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses down the middle then back up, pausing to lick at Arthur's nipple. Arthur closed his eyes, throwing his head back and groaning at the foreign pleasure when Merlin began sucking.

After grazing his teeth over Arthur's nipple and gently biting it, Merlin moved to repeat his actions on the other side. He only stopped when he realized Arthur was breathless and palming himself through his pants.

"Can I?" Merlin looked down at Arthur's groin in a vague gesture.

"Yes, please."

Merlin bit his lip and gave Arthur a chaste kiss. He took a deep steadying breath before moving to take off Arthur's remaining clothes. He unlaced the king's breeches and swiftly removed both layers.

Kneeling between Arthur's legs, Merlin took a moment to admire the thick leaking cock in front of him, having never seen it this close before. He only looked up when he felt Arthur squeezing his shoulder, smiling when he noticed the embarrassed blush on the king's face. Arthur just shyly looked away and Merlin found it far too cute to even tease him about it, so he said nothing and continued on.

Merlin ran his hands up the king's thighs and felt the taut muscles of his stomach as he slowly licked the tip of his cock. With Arthur's hand gently gripping the back of his head as encouragement, he took the length as deep into his mouth as he could.

Arthur gasped at the sudden wet heat surrounding his prick and Merlin did his best not to gag when his hips involuntarily thrust upwards.

"Sorry" Arthur muttered. After assuring the king it was okay, Merlin took a moment to regain himself and held Arthur's hips in place as he started again. He slowly began sucking while moving up and down and right when he was getting into a good rhythm he was abruptly stopped by Arthur roughly pulling his head back by his hair.

"Wait! Please just, just hang on. I need more. I, I need you inside me." He shyly begged.

"Greedy as ever" Merlin chuckled, his eyes glowing gold as he whispered ancient words to conjure up a bottle of oil. "Are you certain you want this?" He asked as he slicked up a couple fingers.

"Yes Merlin, don't question your king!"

Merlin scoffed at the man's sheer audacity.

"My _deepest_ apologies my lord" He spat out bitterly. He smirked to himself and shoved one of his oiled fingers deep into Arthur's arse without warning. Arthur cried out but immediately began to relax around the intrusion, the sensation not entirely new to him.

"Keep going, please." Arthur breathed out. Merlin's previous annoyance instantly dissipated, replaced by a renewed arousal. He swallowed the saliva gathering in his mouth and began moving his finger in and out. Eventually a second and third finger were added before Merlin stopped and looked up at Arthur, a silent question in his eyes. Arthur nodded and hissed a little when the fingers were removed.

Merlin scrambled to get out of his remaining clothes as quickly as possible. Struggling not to trip over his own feet, he got into position between Arthur's legs. He poured more oil into his hand, rubbing it on his own leaking prick to add lubrication.

Arthur spread his legs a bit wider and was rewarded with soft appreciative kisses up his inner thigh. Merlin carefully positioned his cock right against Arthur's prepared hole and began pressing in. He reveled in the incredible feeling of finally being inside Arthur, slowly going deeper until he was in just passed his head then pulling out again to start making shallow thrusts.

Arthur groaned at the agonizingly sluggish pace. It felt good but the burning stretch in his arse had faded into a dull pleasure and he couldn't help but crave more. He wrapped his legs around Merlin's waist and shifted his hips a bit.

"Merlin, please"

Merlin smiled down at him, knowing exactly what he wanted. "Of course, _sire_ "

Arthur's cock twitched at hearing Merlin address him that way in such an intimate moment. Merlin let out a soft chuckle that turned into a gasp of pleasure as he finally sank all the way in in one go. He gave them both a moment to breathe, then started fucking Arthur full force. Their pace started out relatively slow but soon enough Merlin was increasing his speed and Arthur was pushing back to meet every thrust.

Merlin held Arthur's waist in a bruising grip as he continued to impale him with brutal force. Arthur dug his blunt nails into Merlin's shoulders, holding on for dear life. The constant ramming of Merlin's cock into his prostate was driving Arthur mad. He tightened his legs around Merlin and drove his heels into his back, forcing him in even deeper.

When Merlin felt himself quickly approaching his limit he reached down between them and grabbed Arthur's neglected prick, hoping to coax out the king's orgasm first. Arthur cried out at the fingers tightly gripping his cock and Merlin kissed him, swallowing his moans as he began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long for Arthur to finish, spilling over Merlin's hand and onto both their stomachs. He moaned out Merlin's name as he started coming down from his climax, the sound of it sent shivers down Merlin's spine as his thrusting became erratic. The tightening of Arthur's hole around his prick is what finally sent Merlin over the edge. He drove his cock into Arthur one final time, emptying his seed deep inside.

They remained motionless for a while, both just coming back to their senses. Merlin's limbs felt like jelly and were starting to tremble when he finally gave up and collapsed onto Arthur. Arthur let out a puff of air but allowed him to stay there as they panted trying to catch their breath.

After a few minutes Merlin carefully pulled out his softening cock and lowered himself down Arthur's body while the king just watched him curiously. Arthur's stomach and flaccid prick were covered in a sticky mess, and as the king's manservant Merlin felt inclined to clean him up. He smirked up at Arthur and began slowly licking his cock.

Arthur clenched his teeth and sucked in a sharp breath at the over sensitive feeling but said nothing and let him continue. He looked on in amazement as Merlin mouthed all around his dirty prick. Once it was thoroughly wet and clean, Merlin moved on to Arthur's stomach, sweeping his tongue through the mess and lapping up every drop of Arthur's spend.

Just as Merlin was about to lick the last remnants off of his hand, Arthur sat up and grabbed his wrist to stop him. Before he could even protest Arthur was wrapping his lips around a finger and slowly sucking it clean before moving to the next. He repeated the action on each digit while staring into Merlin's eyes, the scene so erotic he could hardly stand it.

When Arthur finished with the last finger he dragged the flat of his tongue across Merlin's palm and Merlin could no longer resist. He shoved Arthur back and pinned him down, kissing him with intense desire. Arthur moaned into the kiss and Merlin smiled at him. He would never get tired of seeing his king like this.

They kissed for ages before making love again and falling asleep in each other's arms. They would have a lot to talk about when they woke, but for now they were more at peace than they had ever been and everything was _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for bottom Arthur fest but I procrastinated like always and now it's almost two weeks late, but it's the thought that counts right? Haha well regardless, this is my very first contribution to this wonderful fandom and even though it's pretty much just porn it took a lot of time and effort, so comments and kudos are very much appreciated! 
> 
> And if you'd like to talk about anything Merlin related or otherwise, feel free to hit me up on Tumblr @ merthurallure


End file.
